Skill
by DragonBoyXD
Summary: Raphael and you get into a fight, will it be resolved with a kiss? Raphael x Reader oneshot


Raphael x Reader insert

Hope you enjoy

You slid your right foot back into a defence position and braced for the impact of your Sensei.

"Very good stance (y/n), but you need to open your eyes and look at your opponent..."

You open your eyes and gasped when your feet were swept out from underneath you and you landed hard on your back with Splinter beside you.

"...Lest you lose them."

"Geez Sensei, you could have gone easy on me you know..."

You groaned as you lifted your bruised body to a sitting up position. It was only your third day in training with splinter as he didn't want you training with his sons and April, your usual training partner, was away for this session. You growled as you heard laughter from the entryway.

"Raphael, it is not polite to laugh at others misfortune."

Splinter scolded him yet again, this was the second time he had done this to you today and you absolutely hated it!

"I am going to retire to meditate, please try to keep the shouting to a minimum."

The giant rat knew what he was talking about, you and Raph had trouble keeping your voices low when you fought and he knew there was a storm brewing. You stormed up to the taller mutant turtle and looked into his laughing, mocking, electric green eyes with fury.

"Why are you such a gigantic dick all the time! Ever since I came here and began to train with Sensei you've just been bragging about how great you are and even going as far as to compliment April right in front of me then later only to say I have no skill at all! Why do you insist on trying to bring me down and make me want to quit this thing all together!?

You were panting softly after your little shouting rant still glaring up at the red clad turtle in front of you. He looked angry and pushed you into the wall roughly taking out his sai and slamming it into the brick wall beside your head. Your eyes widened as his where pure white with rage and anger. His mind cleared a second later when his three brothers entered the dojo and gasped. You looked to them for help, Leo was the first to take action, pulling Raphael off of you and letting you run to Mikey who slowly led you out of the dojo and to your room. He sat with you as you complained to him about Raph's behaviour.

Slowly you sat up and looked around your dark room, you wondered when you had fallen asleep your head ached and you noticed that your door had been left open a crack. You could hear Leonardo and Mikey saying their good nights and you assumed Donnie and Raph were already in bed or else where. Raphael, your mind wondered back to the way he made you angry and sad and neglected sometimes, but when he was really worried he was right by your side. You liked him, you really did, and you wanted to show it but of course the fear of rejection got to you and you just couldn't tell him. You slipped out of the covers and into your slippers, shuffling out of your room and into the hallway then into the kitchen where your supper was waiting for you along with a note.

Dear (y/n)

Mikey made pizza and I made sure to save some for you, I would really like to talk to you about earlier. Please meet me in the living room.

Raphael

You sighed and picked up the plate, walking to the living room. For once Donnie's lab was dark and the only one still up was in fact Raph.

"Hey Raph, how's it going?"

"Hi (y/n) I-i'm sorry about earlier... I... lost control and... you were right there and... I dont want to hate you but... I..."

You stared at him, not fully believing he was trying to apologize to you. You leaned down to put your food down and sit beside him, but as soon as you sat down he attacked you. Both of you falling to the floor, him on top of you with one of his knees in between your thighs making your skirt ride up a bit on your legs. His big hands pinned your wrists gently to the floor and his lips attached themselves to yours in a rough, passionate kiss. His bandanna came down the side of his head and tickled your bare shoulder, pushing it away while moving your arms around his neck. One of his arms wrapped itself around your small torso and pulled you closer, pushing your chest against his plastron. His voice filled your ears as you sighed in contentment.

"(y/n) you shouldn't close your eyes, you'll miss things."

You opened your bright (e/c) eyes to see his electric green ones filled with love and tenderness that you have never seen.

"I-I...love you (y/n)"

His blush was prominent as he looked at you.

"I...do too Raphael~"

Three different awe's filled the room and you blushed more then you already where and hid in Raph's neck.

"I think your way more skilled then I took you for~ Believe me~"

You giggled and hugged him tighter, kissing him again and choosing to ignore the other boys hoots and hollers.


End file.
